Carrion
''"The darkness is unforgiving, and so am I." ~Carrion'' History Carrion is a strange one, and one with a very estranged past. Very little is known about his life before he was murdered, but what happened afterward is quite clear. Legends long told of a Cult of Necromancers that lived in the depths of Meldric, a city lodged between the sands of the Scablands and the dark reaches of the Hollowlands. They were thought to be a thing of myths and tales, told to children and drunks at bars as an explanation for disappearances in the night. These were only partially correct. The Necromancers did not take living people, nor did they murder. They merely robbed the dead from their resting places. Carrion was one of the humans taken. He was a lowly street thug before being slain in cold blood, and as a result, did not have many to remember him by. A cloaked figure stood above him as he opened his eyes, and tasted the musty air. He had awoken in a graveyard. It was here that Carrion met Nazulft, an Ash Elf Necromancer that came from Fields of Ash to the city of Meldric. Before being attacked by a confused and very hungry Carrion, Nazulft explained to him the situation. Carrion was slain, and given another chance at life as Nazulft's thrall. Carrion was led by Nazulft to the sewers of Meldric in the dead of night, and shown various secret passages to the lair of the Necromancers. There were only twelve of them, but each one had two or three thralls, save for Nazulft, who only had Carrion. Nazulft was the newest addition to the cult, but was also the oldest, being 83 years old. Like the other thralls, Carrion had been brought back as a Red-Throat Ghoul, a bearer of the Red Rot, which gives him a desire for flesh and blood. Under the cover of darkness, he worked for Nazulft, and learned as he performed his dark magic. Secretly, he worked and planned with the other thralls, hoping to release themselves from the tyranny of their masters. One night, while sooner than expected, their assault had begun. One of the Necromancers had begun to torture his thrall in sick experiments, and this caused immediate backlash. The thralls rose up and broke away from the mental dominion of their Necromancer masters, including Carrion, who feasted upon the flesh and bones of Nuzulft. The souls of the Necromancers retreated into phylacteries, their fail-safes in case this ever arose, but the ghouls had learned of their locations, and decided to make sure that the souls never arose from their hiding places. All of the phylacteries were spread out among the various continents of Aetherius, with each one going with their respective masters. Carrion had Nuzulft's. Leaving the old tomb of the twelve necromancers behind, Carrion ventured away from Meldric in the cover of darkness, and made his way to Novae Holus. After burying Nuzulft's phylactery in a location he vows never to tell a single soul, he begins his life anew, seeking ways to fill the void of undeath that plagues him. Deeds Details Basic Information: * Race: Ghoul * Class: Cleric/Sorcer * Sex: Male * Age: - * Level: 3 - XP * AC: 16 * Health: 31 * Alignment: Lawful Evil Character Details * Physical Description: Pale, Undead-like * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 220 * Oddities: * Strengths: * Weaknesses: * Languages: Common, Gnome, Undercommon * Birthplace: Meldric, the Scablands * Deity: Asmodeus Physicality: * STR - 15 (+2) * DEX - 10 * CON - 16 (+2) * INT - 14 (+2) * WIS - 17 (+3) * CHA - 12 (+1) * Fortitude +5 * Reflex +0 * Will +8 Powers and Abilities: * Cleric Domains (Evil and Fire) * Cleric Channel Negative Energy 1d6 (4/day, DC 12) * Bloodline Arcana: Undead * Fire Bolt 1d6+1 fire (6/day) * Grave Touch (1rds, 4/Day) * Touch of Evil (1 round, 6/day) * Spontaneous Casting * Bite +3 melee (1d6+1) * Fearless: This ghoul doesn't flinch and is never scared, no matter what they are faced with. This Ghoul is immune to all fear effects. Spells Cleric Spells * Level 0 ** light, mending, purify food and drink (dc 13), read magic * Level 1 ** burning hands (dc 14), cause fear (dc 14), face of the devourer, inflict light wounds (dc 14) Sorcerer Spells * Level 0 ** mage hand, open/close (dc 11), penumbra, prestidigitation * Level 1 ** magic missile, silent image (dc 12) Inventory: Equipped * Hide Armor * Heavy Wooden Shield * Longsword Backpack * Alchemist's Fire x5 * Bedroll * Cheese x5 * Meal, common x5 * Meat x10 * Oil x2 * Torch x10 * Traveller's Outfit * Unholy Symbol, Silver (Pentagram) * Vial x5 * Waterskin